thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Paladin Order
Born from an old order of Armigers that served the the first Triunic kingdom of , Grand Paladin Order is, at its core, a group of warriors and scholars. The Order is split into three different organizations, each devoting themselves to one of the three gods of the Church, undertaking duties symbolic of that god. The Order is ruled by a council of three Grandmasters, one for each sphere, but these grandmasters answer directly to the Vicarant. History Formation Influence Induction In order to become a Paladin one must enlist through the academies at a young age and pass the trials. The Triune have the right to conscript any person they want into the Triune but usually enough people volunteer. The Triune will take anyone as long as they meet the age requirements and the academies have been effective in taking any person, noble or peasant, and turning them into paladins. The Three Branches Valorous Host The Paladins of Malvost, also known as Crusaders, form the Valorous Host, one of the most well-equipped and disciplined armies in the world. Originally they were elite bodyguards meant to protect highly important Triune figures or locations. However, at the increasing threats of the Black Age, they gradually evolved into an elite personal army of the Triune. The training to become a Crusader is both selective and highly vigorous. When the Triune declares Crusade on heretics or heathens abroad, it is the Crusaders who charge into the fray before any other nation can even begin fielding troops. They are the vanguard of the Crusades, and although other Kingdoms often pledge armies due to the prestige associated in participating, the Valorous Host are always the elite few leading the charge. The Valorous Host, although not directly commanding pledged forces, often has heavy influence in directing their moves and coordination. It has become an unspoken tradition to follow the orders given by the host. In recent times, the Crusaders have dwindled in number, not due to any decline but rather because there has not been a Crusade in decades, with maintaining them being costly. When the Crusader Age was at its peak, the Valorous Host numbered at the massive number of 50,000. Today, however, they remain at only a few hundred. They are a highly centralized organization with various tiers of rankings, the most extensive of the three branches. Curator Order The keepers of all types of lore and knowledge, the Curators are the heralds of He Who Was. They protect and manage the great libraries of the Triune, record history, and study magical knowledge. However, they are not limited to noncombat duties, and are infamously known among warlocks. Many dedicate their lives to Drevicar hunting. As the guardians of knowledge and magic it is their duty to hunt down and destroy those who would abuse such powers. It is the Curators job to also hunt demonspawn that may have leaked into the world by blackcasting residue. Feared by warlocks across the kingdoms and even outlying areas, the Curators zeal has not wavered since their founding, and they are bent on eradicating all users of dark magic while preventing others from falling down the path. Drevicars are not the only ones who should fear the Curators, and any other poor soul the Triune deemed a heretic is marked for death by the Curators, whether they be a pagan, or enemy of the Triune. Veteran Curators, who have spent up to decades fighting blackcasters, will eventually suffer the effects of too much exposure. They will begin to rot away, and slowly begin ghouls themselves. These ghouls are treated to their own quarters in the , and allowed to work and study in it for the duration of their lives. The oldest of these Curators is Ven Daridos, who has lived since the Black Age. The quarters are located in the vast network of tunnels beneath the . These undead curators, despite being demonic creatures, are often docile, though occasionally one may burst into a fit and must be eradicated. To society, they are not looked down upon, but rather honored for their service to the gods. Most loathe their existance, however, and become reclusive from the public eye. Unlike the Valorous Host, they are not a unified organization, but rather many small groups stationed widespread, and a much less extensive hierarchy. They are controlled by local leaders, all who, however, answer to the Grandmaster. The Curators' duties tend to vary much more than the other two paladin orders; while many know them for the schoolhouses and literacy programs common in many large human cities and villages. After the demonic invasion and fall of the Othrumnok Empire, much knowledge was lost. Key scholars were killed in the chaos, libraries and other centers of chaos were burnt down, and in the years that followed, human illiteracy and uneducation reached an all time high. The Curators were formed to combat these problems. Some Curators were put to work rebuilding libraries, serving as teachers, and promoting literacy programs for adults and children alike. Curators were also responsible for the distribution of and various learning texts. As such, other members spent their days in monasteries and temples, working presses and writing texts. The efforts of the Curators' have been successful, human literacy has continued to improve substantially, and warlocks have been reduced to small, secretive covens rather than large cults that once terrorized entire kingdoms. Templar Brotherhood The templars are Paladins dedicated to the god Antarius, the Allfather. They are often closely related to priests, and manage affairs in the Triune buildings, such as protection of the devout or guarding religious celebrations. In times of need or famine, Templar agents often arrive to give aid and protection to stricken areas. Their jobs are also to the maintain security of villages and countrysides which are susceptible to bandits. Occasionally they may clash with warlocks, but they are required to call upon the Curators and have them take over the situation any further. Their weapons of choice are often maces, as they have a nonlethal policy to all who are not damned ones or heretics. Sometimes their maces are even wooden to avoid fatalities. To any subdued criminals or bandits, they will often offer them a second chance and rehabilitation with the Triune. The Templars are iconic for their use of horses and nearly every member is mounted. This is used for increased mobility needed to manage the large countrysides, chasing down fleeing criminals effectively, and arriving a crises quickly. Hierarchy Each branch of the Grand Paladin Order has it's own set of ranks. The highest ranking members of each branch form the Grandmaster Tribunal, the ruling council of the Grand Paladin Order. They are the Grandmaster Knight-Incarnate, Exarch, and High Bulwark. Crusaders Knight-Incarnate High Armsmaster Host-Commandant Cavalier-General / Warden-General Justicar-Champion Justicar-Banneret Valiant-of-Arms Stalwart-of-Arms Stalwart-Errant Gallant-Valor Gallant-of-Arms Esquire Attendant-Squire Curators Exarch Wise Justicar Scholar-Errant Bind Keeper Sanctator Prelated Custodian Attendant Templars High Bulwark Aegis-Saint Ward-Saint Warden-Templar Blessed Endurant Guardian Defendant Shieldbearer Category:Organizations